Sun Set
by Twilight Obsseser
Summary: Before Edward left. he and Bella made love. Now 2 months after they left they are going to the Voultri to check why they changed their diet. When they get there they find Izzy/Bella a vampire. Now Edward has to fight for love and family. E*B A*J R*EM ES*C


Edward's Pov:

How can I leave the only person that I truly love go. I still can't believe that I left her. How can I do that; no wonder I called myself a monster. Yes that. I was a monster. A complete monster for hurting an angel.

It has been six months since I left her. Six months since I last saw her blush. Six months since I had her in my arms. Two months since I had her in my life. Now my world has been graying. It was so useless. My life has been a useless pit of nothing since she died; yes she died 2 months ago. Now my life is nothing. I bet that's how she felt when we left.

Ever since we left my family wasn't the same. Alice wasn't the same Alice as she used to be. She wasn't as hyper or as "pixie like" as Bella _(I cringed at the name of her)_ used to describe her. She didn't shop anymore; she says that shopping made her remember how _she _used to whine. She feels so sad and says that she lost a friend. A best friend. Her family.

Jasper was kind of the same, he truly felt guilty because he blamed himself on what he did to Bella on her eighteenth birthday. He says that if he had more control, we would be happier and with Bella. Now he does extra hunts and has more self control of his blood lust. He says that at least he owes Bella and us that for what he did.

Emmett too was sad and depressed. He says that he lost the little sister that he once had. He didn't prank or make jokes or be the goofy person the he used to be before we left.

Rose wasn't the same either. She felt sad in her own way. When she saw me a few months after we left, she changed. She wasn't as bitchy as she used to be. When she saw me, she didn't go on saying 'Bella was a mistake' or 'Bella didn't belong.' She saw my guilt, my sadness, and also my regret.

Carlisle was depressed too. He wasn't the same as he used to. He quit being a doctor because the memories he had of Bella being in the hospital has been too much. He just stayed home with us. He tried to help us ease our pain, but yet he couldn't.

I feel that I have, yet again disappointed my family. If it wasn't for me and if I wasn't a selfish person, then my family would be whole. Everyone would be the same again.

Esme was even much worse than the others except Alice _(she was kind of the same as Esme)._ She feels like she lost a daughter. That was what Bella was to her. She would dry sob each night, locked in her and Carlisle's room and just think about her. While she was thinking of her she would also think about her other child that died when she was still human. She was thinking of how bad a mother she has been, but we all know that it isn't true. She has been with us during hard times and has talked us through our problems. Now she is distant.

Two months ago, we found out that she died in a car accident, but they never found her body. Right when Alice told me that she saw her graveyard, I felt nothing. Nada. Zip. I felt a huge pain. Like as if somebody left a hole in my chest. I wonder if that's how she felt when we left.

Right now we are on our way to see why the Volturi are changing their ways of drinking. This made Carlisle very curious. They lasted many millennia's drinking human blood, and now they are drinking animal blood? How weird. I wonder what changed them to live to this life style. It must have been a powerful vampire, I guess.

We landed in Volterra. '_I wonder what made them change their drinking habits.' _Carlisle thought. "I know. It's just weird to think of them drinking animal blood now." I replied.

"Yes, yes, very weird. I wonder who taught them to hunt or to even control their blood lust. It must have been very unusual to teach a couple of ancients to hunt the wild life." He answered back.

We are in the buildings of the ancient vampires. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked the secretary Gianna.

"Yes, we are here to see Aro." Carlisle responded.

"Oh yea and you are?" she replied

"We are the Cullens."

"Ok," then, she was talking on the phone, "Master Aro, the Cullens are here to see you."

After that he replied, "Oh ok send them in." he sounded worried, but why. Why does he sound so worried Alice thought?

While we were walking past a room, it smelled like how _she_ used to smell: freesias and vanilla. _'Do you smell that, that has to be Bella. Bella has to be here somewhere?' _Esme thought. She sounded hopeful. I growled at the thought of her being here. My whole family was watching me. _'What! did you smelled that? She has to be here.' _She insisted.

"Right this way please to the conference room." Gianna said. When we got there we sat down.

"So Carlisle, why did you bring your family here? Was it to visit or let the kids be on the guard?" Aro assumed.

"No actually we are here because we are curious on why you have decided to change your diet."

" Oh really? It's a really long story, but the one that made us change our diet has to be too much loved to the people that are here. One is out hunting and the other one is with her grandma."

"With her grandma?" We asked

"Yes with her grandma, really it's just a long, twisted and very confusing story, trust me that I'm the mother's father and I don't get her story. Hehe." He sounded timid._ 'Ok now this just got even weirder.'_ Emmett thought. Yeah very weird.

" Master Aro, Izzy is back from hunting early and Annabelle is back from shopping with her grandmother, Sulpicia." _'Oh god, here comes trouble; we are in deep, deep trouble. Why, why now? Why did I do wrong god, why? I was a good boy, but why mommy why now.' _Aro was thinking._ 'I hope they don't bring me in this, it was all them. Ha-ha, they got backfired ha-ha. I'm going to be laughing if she burns them. Ha-ha.'_ Marcus was thinking while Caius was thinking _'Oops I hope she has mercy on us. Help us god.' _Ok now they were acting even weirder.

"Well lets let Izzy talk about hers and Bells story shall we?" Aro asked.

"Yes we should." We said. While we were talking there was a knock on the door. "Come in Izzy."


End file.
